<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewriting the Book by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149321">Rewriting the Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester'>Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Torture, Clueless Chuck, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Tortured Dean Winchester, Unwanted Angel, Worst Enemies to Best Buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after the latest SPN episode "Destiny's Child" before the episodes stopped due to the pandemic.</p><p>After seeing his favorite characters fighting back against his original story, Chuck decides to up the game and create himself a new child that will definetly be powerful enough to stop the story from getting ruined before it's too late. But what he doesn't know is that the child turns out to be more than what Chuck has bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gray's character is based on one of my favorite YouTubers GrayStillPlays. If you're interested, you can check out his YouTube channel. He makes wholesome content and that content has given me great ideas to get inspiration. And best of all, I don't kick myself anymore after writing Hurt/Comfort parts in my stories.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it! He was supposed to be dead! But now he's alive again and got his soul and powers back? That's impossible!" Chuck thought with anger. He was so damn close to ending the story. But now his characters were fighting back.</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Chuck thought and got to work. The kid may have gotten his soul back but he was still no match for God himself. This was gonna end once and for all.</p>
<p>"You may have your soul but I regained my full power. Brace yourselves for your ultimate doom because the story will end in a way you least expected." he said and looked at the spawn he created.</p>
<p>"Gray, you've got work to do." Chuck said and smiled with amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack sat upright all of a sudden with a feeling of impending doom in his heart. He wasn't sure why he felt that way but it was an intense feeling he had never experienced before.</p>
<p>He looked at his left and saw a figure sitting right next to him and watching him.</p>
<p>"Hello Jack" the unfamiliar man said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Jack asked "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"I'm Kadir" the man introduced himself. He was wearing a white shirt under a leather jacket along with a pair of jeans and black shoes. He looked younger than Dean and had a comforting presence. It was nothing like that impending doom Jack felt.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" Jack asked again.</p>
<p>"You felt an impending doom am I correct?" Kadir asked.</p>
<p>Jack nodded.</p>
<p>"That impending doom feeling is a warning. About what Chuck is planning next." Kadir said. He sounded so nervous and Jack understood that Kadir was hurt by Chuck before.</p>
<p>"What is he planning?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"I can't tell you." Kadir said and added "Not right now."</p>
<p>"Don't take this wrong but were you hurt by Chuck before?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>Kadir took a deep breath and nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm an unwanted angel." he said after a few silent seconds.</p>
<p>"Why were you not wanted?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"Chuck created me. But soon he forgot about me. And when he remembered, he didn't want me. So he cast me out of Heaven. He took my wings but didn't touch my powers. And there I was. Still powerful enough but all alone. Betrayed, abandoned, almost forgotten, rejected and hopeles." Kadir explained.</p>
<p>"He killed me." Jack said and told his story.</p>
<p>Kadir listened to Jack's story and when Jack was done, Kadir asked him "Do you feel complete?"</p>
<p>"Slowly getting there." Jack answered the question.</p>
<p>"Good." Kadir said and smiled at the nephilim. It had been so long since he had someone to talk to. It was nice to talk to Jack. It felt like a touch of love to the soul.</p>
<p>Jack felt the comfort as well. He was slowly getting used to having his soul. It was such a relief for Jack. Something he wanted for so long. Someone who understood him.</p>
<p>Kadir enjoyed Jack’s comfort and felt like he found the hope he had been looking for.</p>
<p>Jack finally decided to ask again what Chuck was planning.</p>
<p>But as Kadir was about to answer the question, the door opened and Dean entered with his gun aimed at Kadir.</p>
<p>”Get away from him you son of a bitch!” he said with a threatening voice.</p>
<p>Kadir didn’t think for a second and he pulled a gun as well.</p>
<p>”I didn’t come to hurt the nephilim. But since you’re so eager to shoot, then two can play that game.” he said.</p>
<p>”I know Chuck sent you. I know it. I won’t let him corrupt Jack with his manupilative ways.” Dean said while keeping his gun aimed at Kadir.</p>
<p>”One, he didn’t send me. I came on my own. And two, if I wanted to corrupt Jack, I would’ve done it as soon as I popped in.” Kadir said with no sign of fear in his voice.</p>
<p>”I know all of his ways. I know everything he does, all of his lies and traps. And you’re one of them.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”Dean wait...” Jack started.</p>
<p>”No Jack, I won’t let him manupilate you. You don’t know anything about his ways.” Dean interrupted.</p>
<p>”You didn’t even listen to him. You just jumped into conclusions without even trying to understand.” Jack said.</p>
<p>”I know Chuck’s ways. I’ve been manupilated enough. And you know what it got me? It got me into this! You don’t know anything.” Dean said in return.</p>
<p>”I know you’re trying to protect Jack. I understand you being wary about everything. But I’m not here to hurt him. And I repeat what I said. If I wanted to hurt him, I wouldn’t wait this long.” Kadir said.</p>
<p>”Don’t try to fool me with your fake reasons.” Dean said and continued “Do I look like an idiot? Do you think I believe any of those things you said? I used to believe. But now I don’t. Because those things are nothing but baits for traps now. So quit your fake innocence and get out!”</p>
<p>”Dean stop.” Jack said. He was starting to get nervous again.</p>
<p>”See what you’re doing? You’re giving him fear. Is this how you protect someone?” Kadir asked Dean.</p>
<p>”Why do you care so much? He’s not even your kid. I know what you’re up to. You’re trying to trick me into believing you by using Jack. But I won’t fall for it.” Dean said and held his gun with a tighter grip.</p>
<p>”Dean please stop!” Jack exclaimed. He was starting to lose control now.</p>
<p>Looking at Jack’s desperate face broke Kadir’s heart. It was an expression of pain and fear. Something he constantly felt since he got cast out of Heaven.</p>
<p>”Stop before you make things worse. He’s still getting used to his soul’s presence.” he said.</p>
<p>”So now I’m guilty for doing the right thing? Is that what you imply?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>”Are you even doing the right thing?” Kadir asked back.</p>
<p>Jack was about to cry. Now he was getting much worse. Close to something inside him snapping. Only one more push was enough to make it snap.</p>
<p>”I don’t have any intention to hurt Jack.” Kadir repeated. “I know how hard it is. I know from experience. I know the pain he had to go through and I understand that you want to protect him. Because you were hurt. I can see it in your soul. You want to protect your family but you’re letting your emotions control you and not giving your logic a chance to see if you’re doing the right thing. This will hurt you more later on. And it might be too late to make up for some things in the future. You already lost Jack. Don’t lose him again because of letting your emotions get to you. I just came to tell you what Chuck was planning to do. But you’re acting like I came to steal your souls. I don’t wanna cause any trouble, I swear.”</p>
<p>Dean was still not convinced. Kadir may be right. After all, he had no intention to hurt Jack. And what he said seemed to make sense. If he wanted to hurt Jack, he would’ve done it as soon as he popped in. It was worth giving Kadir a chance.</p>
<p>But then it felt like something snapped in him. It was probably the memory of falling for Anael’s trap. Because the only thing he remembered after that was the sound of a gunshot and the blood coming from Kadir’s neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean dropped his gun in shock and looked at Kadir. Then he looked at Jack and asked “Did I... did I do that?”</p>
<p>”You shot him! I told you to stop but you shot him!” Jack snapped at Dean.</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t believe what he had done. He could barely look at Jack now. And it was even more unbearable to look at the bullet wound on Kadir’s neck.</p>
<p>Hearing the chaos, Sam and Castiel entered the room. Castiel rushed to look at Kadir’s wound while Sam was looking at Dean with shock.</p>
<p>”Castiel how bad is it?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>”His power keeps him alive. Barely. That was a close one.” Castiel said. He picked Kadir up and laid him on the bed.</p>
<p>”It’s all my fault.” Dean said. “I don’t know how it happened. I was so close to giving him a chance but then something snapped in me and I shot him.”</p>
<p>”Maybe it has something to do with what Chuck was planning.” Jack said.</p>
<p>”Probably.” Dean said “I did it again. It’s as if I regained the Mark. I shot without even being aware of it.”</p>
<p>”Kadir was right.” Jack said. “You let your emotions take over you. You didn’t think twice. That caused you to shoot him.”</p>
<p>”At least he will live.” Castiel said and healed Kadir. “Having his powers but being cast out took a toll on his grace. He needs his wings to complete his grace.”</p>
<p>”Is it deadly?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>”Not deadly. But it will get him close to Death’s door a few times.” Castiel answered.</p>
<p>”After all, nothing truly stays dead, right?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>”What I’m curious about is Chuck’s next move.” Sam said.</p>
<p>”We would know if Dean didn’t shoot that bullet.” Jack said.</p>
<p>Kadir woke up and looked around. Then he looked at Dean and said “That was a warning. He tried to use your protective persona to stop you from learning his plan. And when it didn’t work, he used the old fashioned method. Tried to use a memory of a bad experience. And you fell for it.”</p>
<p>”Well, you were right after all. I was overreacting. I didn’t even try to understand your intentions.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”At least you know.” Kadir said.</p>
<p>Dean nodded and asked “Let’s take it from the top. Why were you here again?”</p>
<p>Kadir explained everything and told Chuck’s plan.</p>
<p>”So he will try to use the kid he created to stop us?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>”That’s what his aim is.” Kadir replied. “He probably thinks it’s gonna be easy since he got his full power back.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed and said “He thinks that? Oh, come on!”</p>
<p>”Don’t be too sure about it, Dean.” Sam warned his brother. “We couldn’t beat him when he was weak. How will we beat him now?”</p>
<p>”Look no further.” Kadir said and pointed at Jack.</p>
<p>Jack smiled and said “I can beat Chuck. I can do it.”</p>
<p>”There’s no doubt. You have the power and even more. You have everything you need right here.” Kadir said and his words gave more motivation to Jack.</p>
<p>”Sorry again for everything.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”No probs. That was very uncalled for.” Kadir said in return.</p>
<p>”Why don’t you stay and keep an eye on Jack in case he gets more gut feelings? You know Chuck’s ways as well so you’re an advantage for us.” Dean suggested.</p>
<p>”Sure thing.” Kadir said and gave Dean a comforting smile.</p>
<p>Sam and Castiel left the room and Dean left as well.</p>
<p>”Feeling better?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>”Much better.” Kadir said in return.</p>
<p>”You look exhausted. Get some sleep.” Jack said.</p>
<p>Kadir nodded and hugged Jack. Jack snuggled in and smiled like an angel baby.</p>
<p>”I hope everything will be alright.” he said.</p>
<p>”Have faith. And remember. The way you use your power determines how good your power is. Never forget that.” Kadir said in return.</p>
<p>”I won’t.” Jack said and fell asleep with his cute smile.</p>
<p>Kadir watched over Jack for a bit. Then he fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not being active very much. The pandemic took a toll on my routine and it still continues doing it and it also takes my motivation away. But I’ll try my best to stay strong. This chapter took so long to write but I enjoyed writing every single bit of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I was so close. So close. But something prevented me. I don't know what it is." an unfamiliar young man said with frustration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I feel like I know what it is. But it can't be. He's not supposed to be this powerful." Chuck said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The nephilim?" the young man asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No not him." Chuck said "The other angel."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The other angel?" the young man asked with a bit of interest in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah. I thought I got rid of him ages ago. But I guess he found a way to crawl out of his demise. I think he still has his grace so it will be hard to kill him." Chuck said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was so close. But he prevented me. I don't know how he did it but if it weren't for you to take control over Dean's mind, it would be impossible for me to make progress. I guess last second shots do have great advantages." the young man said as he adjusted his glasses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But that still wasn't enough. I couldn't completely manipulate Dean." Chuck said and shrugged.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Be happy with the progress I've made. That's just the beginning and if they keep fighting back, I might try and make them fight each other to help you take advantage of them being distracted." the young man said with a sly look on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's why I'm so proud of you, Gray. You have the best ideas." Chuck said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's hope they don't figure out our plans." Gray said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm pretty sure they won't. They're too dumb to figure out anything anyway." Chuck said with a smug look on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"They already figured out that you'll end their story. But you still have an advantage as they have no idea about how you will do that. Use it wisely." Gray warned Chuck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Trust me." Chuck said "Even if they figure it out, it will be too late."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Guess again Father. Because as long as I'm alive, you'll never hurt them. Not on my watch." the oldest archangel said somewhere else as he watched the sunrise.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the adrenaline rush these dreams gave wasn't the reason why Kadir jolted awake. It was Dean yelling "YEE HAW BOI!" on top of his lungs.</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Kadir whispered as he slowly started to get over the shock. He looked at Jack who was still asleep. Then he decided to lay back down and wait a little longer until Jack woke up.</p>
<p>But this time, the knock on the door startled Kadir.</p>
<p>The door opened and Sam walked in.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey." Sam said "Didn't mean to wake you up."</p>
<p>"I was already awake." Kadir said while trying to calm himself down "I woke up to Dean yelling."</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. He's watching a cowboy film." Sam apologized.</p>
<p>"No probs. I'm kind of a jumpy sleeper anyway." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't aim a gun at the people who try to wake you up." Sam said.</p>
<p>"Why did you need to assume this?" Kadir asked with confusion.</p>
<p>"Dean tends to do that a lot." Sam answered and explained the details.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm not that jumpy." Kadir said. Sam seemed relieved hearing that.</p>
<p>"Sammy I'm starving!" Dean hollered "Get me some breakfast!"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, then walked to the doorstep and hollered back "Fine! I'm coming!"</p>
<p>"Is he always like this?" Kadir asked.</p>
<p>"Not always. But when he does this, it usually means that there's no food left." Sam answered.</p>
<p>"Fair enough." Kadir said and did a dramatic eye roll.</p>
<p>Sam walked out of the room and closed the door.</p>
<p>Kadir was amazed by how Jack managed to sleep through the chatter and Dean's yells. It was like a miracle superpower.</p>
<p>"Or maybe he might be a heavy sleeper. Nothing to overthink." he thought and decided to lay back down again.</p>
<p>Jack moved closer to Kadir and looked like he wanted comfort. Kadir wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him on the head.</p>
<p>Jack woke up after a few minutes and asked "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Almost noon." Kadir answered and said "You look like you slept well."</p>
<p>"I slept well and before you ask, no. I haven't seen or felt anything else." Jack said.</p>
<p>"I did see something. But it wasn't just one thing. I saw more than one thing." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"What did you see?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"I'll tell when we have breakfast." Kadir answered shortly.</p>
<p>"Okay." Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know if I should pop in to tell them." Michael said.</p>
<p>"I think you should tell them." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if they will believe me." Michael said.</p>
<p>"Chuck and Gray might use Dean. Probably will take advantage of him being overprotective. His emotions tend to get in the way and that prevents him from thinking with logic." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Considering that he lost control last night, you might be correct." Michael said.</p>
<p>"Then let's go." Castiel said.</p>
<p>Both angels vanished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel stupid." Dean said with a slight bit of frustration.</p>
<p>"Dean will you chill? I told you for a thousand times. It's okay." Kadir said with the same amount of annoyance.</p>
<p>"How do you think it's okay?" Dean asked "If it weren't for your grace, you'd kick the bucket and it would all be my fault."</p>
<p>"Dean worries about others more than himself." Sam explained as Kadir was about to say something.</p>
<p>"Well, that explains a lot then I guess." Kadir said and took a sip from his coffee.</p>
<p>"You said you saw more than one thing. What did you see? Any interesting news?" Dean asked while creating a mountain of bacon on his plate.</p>
<p>"All I can say is, watch out for any sudden changes of emotion. Because this will be an advantage they're planning to use against you." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"Not much of a shock for me." Dean said and added "After all, I'm the one who tends to lose control of emotions a lot. It won't surprise me if my anger blows up like a volcano."</p>
<p>"And we don't want that." Michael's voice said behind Dean.</p>
<p>Dean turned around with a shock and saw Michael standing with Castiel.</p>
<p>"You missed the juicy gossip." Dean teased.</p>
<p>"Yeah ha ha funny man." Michael sassed Dean and said "I'm aware of everything. I've seen it too."</p>
<p>"Then you know that Chuck is also aware of me getting in his way." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"I totally do. And he hates it. And keep an eye on each other. Because if all else fails, you'll all find yourselves fighting each other." Michael added.</p>
<p>"Not to mention that he thinks you're all too dumb to figure out anything." Kadir added and that caused Dean to fume with an intense rage.</p>
<p>"Uh oh, I don't like that look on Dean's face." Jack said with a rising fear in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'LL MAKE HIM EAT THOSE WORDS!" Dean exploded all of a sudden and caused everyone to jump with fear. Then he got up and walked off.</p>
<p>After a few silent minutes, the sound of a slamming door echoed in every corner of the bunker.</p>
<p>"Well that was unexpected." Kadir said after a few more minutes of silence.</p>
<p>"I'll check on him." Michael said and walked off.</p>
<p>"That was more than blowing up like a volcano. It was more like a nuclear explosion." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Sam agreed.</p>
<p>"I hope he's okay." Jack said with a worried look on his face and the same level of worry in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'm worried too. I mean he hasn't exploded this much before." Sam said and shrugged.</p>
<p>Castiel looked very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>”Are you okay?” Kadir asked.</p>
<p>”I’m worried.” Castiel answered.</p>
<p>”We’re all worried.” Kadir said and added “But it looks like there’s something else bothering you. What is it?”</p>
<p>”I’m worried that Dean might do something that will put him in grave danger.” Castiel said with intense worry in his voice “I hope he doesn’t lose control.”</p>
<p>”That’s what scares me as well.” Jack said.</p>
<p>”What scares me even more is that Michael isn’t back yet.” Kadir said and got up from his chair.</p>
<p>No one said anything and Kadir walked towards Dean’s room. On his way there, he prepared himself for what he might see. He stopped in front of the door and then he took a deep breath before opening the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know how you feel Dean, I really do.” Michael said.</p>
<p>”You don’t know anything.” Dean said in return as he was still seething with intense rage.</p>
<p>”You’re angry. You know well enough that I know how you feel.” Michael pressed on.</p>
<p>”But what difference does it make?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>”You’re hurt. You don’t wanna give up but it’s hard for you to stay strong. Because you’re worried. About your loved ones. About what will become of them. It scares you a lot. I know that feeling. I’ve been through the same feelings. The endless amount of nightmares about the Cage and the memories of Hell took a toll on me. Just like Hell torture did to you. I know it’s not easy to get over them but you need to understand that the pain you went through in the past made you stronger. If you can go through that much pain, you can get through this as well.” Michael said.</p>
<p>That made Dean feel calm. His rage was slowly fading away and he could feel a smile on his face.</p>
<p>”See? It’s gonna be okay.” Michael said while looking at Dean. Seeing him smile made Michael feel better as well.</p>
<p>When the door opened, Dean looked and saw Kadir standing on the doorstep with a worried look on his face.</p>
<p>”Dean is feeling better now.” Michael said.</p>
<p>”Oh, good.” Kadir said and sighed with relief. “We were worried about both of you.”</p>
<p>”We’re both good.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”I’m happy to hear that.” Kadir said in return.</p>
<p>”I’ll go out to get some fresh air. Maybe taking a walk will refresh my thoughts.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”I’ll join you. Maybe we can go deeper into your emotions.” Kadir said.</p>
<p>”Yeah that sounds like a good idea but I need to finish the bacon first.” Dean said and rushed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>”He was starving.” Kadir said to a confused looking Michael.</p>
<p>”As always.” Michael said and both angels giggled for quite a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Dean was all done with eating that mountain of bacon, him and Kadir went out.</p>
<p>They walked for a while and Kadir decided to ask Dean why he was feeling his emotions more intense.</p>
<p>”I know what your answer will most likely be but I can’t stop thinking about it. Why are your emotions more intense than usual these days?” he asked.</p>
<p>”I keep thinking the same thing.” Dean said “I don’t know why my emotions are more intense. But what I do know is that anger tends to be more dominant.”</p>
<p>”I feel like your anger is more dominant because of the pain of your past experiences.” Kadir said and added “Grieving, feeling guilty, doubting yourself, these feelings tend to trigger anger more for you because they’re all the pain you felt in the past.”</p>
<p>”Looks like you have a lot of experience about this.” Dean said.</p>
<p>”Not a lot but a decent amount.” Kadir said.</p>
<p>”Here’s the thing. I feel the anger. Then I feel guilty and sadness takes over. It’s like the time I was mad at myself for taking my anger out on Cas.” Dean said and told what happened.</p>
<p>”The guilt you feel after the anger is the sadness of your guilt. That’s why sadness takes over.” Kadir said.</p>
<p>Dean was feeling better than ever. Having someone to talk to was just the thing he needed. Being able to talk to someone without the fear of being judged was just what Dean needed these days and he was starting to understand why Kadir was so eager to help them despite not having wings and barely surviving with his angel grace.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Dean heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He couldn’t raise it to see what was wrong. But he knew he got shot by something that was slowly numbing his left arm.</p>
<p>”What was that?” he asked.</p>
<p>Kadir stopped to see what was wrong with Dean. When he found out what it was, he went pale as a ghost.</p>
<p>”What is it?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Kadir was holding something like a bullet.</p>
<p>”Morphine bullet?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>”Even worse.” Kadir answered. “Mind numbing bullet.”</p>
<p>“Does it also numb your body?” Dean asked as he was starting to feel numb.</p>
<p>”That’s how it starts to kick in.” Kadir said as he was trying to help Dean lie down.</p>
<p>Dean was starting to lose consciousness. He could see Kadir trying to help him but he was starting to feel like he was having a fever dream. His vision was getting blurry but he could still see the figure going towards Kadir.</p>
<p>“Look behind you...” was the only thing he could barely say before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And by the way, if you would like to read more amazing stories, check out my fellow writer friend Blondie2000 for action packed and exciting stories. And while you’re on it, please make sure to comment some motivation and ideas you have for the upcoming chapters of her stories. That will be greatly appreciated. Love you all and I hope everyone is okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His grace was not gonna be much of a help but Kadir was determined to try to help Dean. Even if it would kill him, he didn’t want Dean to die.</p>
<p>But as he was about to get to work, Dean warned Kadir before passing out. As Kadir was about to turn around, he got hit by what felt like a shovel. But it actually turned out to be an axe. Or at least that was what he saw before he got knocked out by getting hit in the head.</p>
<p>”Well that was easy.” was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't reach Dean." Sam said as he was walking in circles in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I can't reach Kadir either." Michael said.</p>
<p>"That's because we can't sense his presence." Castiel said and added "Wherever they are, they must be in a warded area."</p>
<p>"But where are they is the main question right now." Sam said "We need to track them down and see where they can be."</p>
<p>"I'm worried about them." Jack said as tears formed in his eyes.</p>
<p>"We'll find them." Michael said and hugged his nephew. Jack hugged Michael and took in his uncle's warmth.</p>
<p>"They probably took the path that mom and Bobby took." Sam said.</p>
<p>"You're right. I could feel Kadir's presence there before him and Dean disappeared." Michael said "We gotta check that pathway."</p>
<p>"We may not have much time to go there. Let's teleport." Jack said and held Sam's hand. Sam held Castiel's hand and Michael held Jack and Castiel's hands. Then all of them vanished and reappearaed on the pathway.</p>
<p>They looked around for a while but couldn't find any trace of Dean and Kadir. But as they were about to give up, Jack spotted a trace of blood a few steps ahead. He followed the trace and spotted an axe. Not too far away from where the axe was, Castiel spotted a gun.</p>
<p>"Something definetly went down here." Michael said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Gray I told you not to use that damn axe! You almost made him bleed to death!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He got knocked out pretty easily so stop complaining."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You should've numbed his mind as well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And draw attention to myself with gunshots? Hell no!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well nevermind that. Did you leave any traces behind?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How should I know? I didn't even look behind. I was panicking because I was scared of your rejected angel waking up after that hit. It wasn't a strong hit you know."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"At least you brought both of them here. Now help me with extracting his grace."</em>
</p>
<p>Dean could hear everything more clear now as he was starting to come around. At first everything looked blurry. But Dean could still see Chuck getting a syringe and Gray holding Kadir's head. He looked and saw himself tied down on a metal table. Then he took another look at Kadir and saw that Kadir was also tied down on a metal table.</p>
<p>"Chuck is gonna take Kadir's grace." Dean thought. He wanted to do something but being tied up and feeling numb on top of that was really frustrating.</p>
<p>But then something strange happened.</p>
<p>As Chuck came back with the syringe, Dean focused his gaze on him. Chuck leaned and aimed the syringe at Kadir's neck. But as soon as the needle of the syringe made contact with his neck, Kadir jolted awake and headbutted Chuck.</p>
<p>"You bastard!" Chuck yelped as he held his broken nose and leaned aside. That reflex was so sudden that Dean flinched with fear. Gray grabbed the syringe and made another attempt. Kadir reacted with the same reflex and Gray knocked Chuck down as he was backing away not to get hit. Kadir started to struggle to break free but he seemed to know how to do it. After he managed to untie himself, he grabbed the syringe and stabbed Gray with it.</p>
<p>Gray let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed. As Chuck was about to go for an attack, Kadir tackled him and rushed to untie Dean. But as soon as he was about to go for it, he noticed something and stopped.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"Looks like a pair of wings to me." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"Because they're your wings dumbass." Chcuk said as he healed Gray.</p>
<p>"My wings?" Kadir asked.</p>
<p>"You may be a firecracker. But you're brainless." Chuck said.</p>
<p>"Don't do it." Dean said "It can be a trap."</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm still unsure if it's a trap or if it's real." Kadir said as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Then go and try them you idiot." Chuck said "Try and see that I'm right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack grabbed the gun and started to look at it.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>Jack didn't say anything. He was still looking at the gun. He looked at it more carefully when he noticed something.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Jack said. "It looks like there's a symbol on the gun."</p>
<p>"Let me see that." Michael said and took the gun. Then he looked at the symbol.</p>
<p>"I know where to go and what to do." he said. Then he opened a cut in Jack's neck and took his grace. He healed the cut and held the grace.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"Taking his grace. The symbol on the gun tells us exactly where to go and the place is warded. We need someone with power to enter there so I had to take Jack's grace to make his angel energy fade." Michael explained.</p>
<p>"Couldn't you burn the wardings?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"That would take too much of our time and we can't risk Sam hurting himself again." Michael said.</p>
<p>"Then let's go." Jack said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I test his theory?" Kadir asked.</p>
<p>"Last time I tested his invention, it bit my ass. So I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Are you seriously listening to the man who ruined the story?" Gray asked as he got up.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Dean snapped and continued "Don't do it Kadir. Don't."</p>
<p>"They're my wings!" Kadir cried out. "I can't handle this anymore! I almost died last time I got a bullet pinned to me! It's only a matter of time before I die for good! And they know it!"</p>
<p>"I know." Dean said. "But don't do it. I've been through that. Not with wings of course. With my life. Please don't do it. They may not be your wings at all. It could very well be one of his tricks he's playing. Don't fall for that trickery."</p>
<p>"I don't know Dean." Kadir said and added "I'm still unsure about that." His light brown eyes were filled with tears now and he was trying so hard to hold the tears. He looked desperate and Dean could understand what the rejected angel was going through. He could understand his pain and he could understand him grieving for his wings. But he didn't want the angel to get hurt because of him. It was wrong.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." he said as he looked at Kadir with a gloomy expression. "But please think about it. Would Chuck give your wings back that easy? He would never do that. He's lying to you."</p>
<p>"You're just saying it because you doubted me and got what you deserved you ungrateful bastard." Chuck snapped at Dean.</p>
<p>"You don't believe that ungrateful son of a bitch do you?" Gray asked.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Kadir exploded at them and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Thanks for giving me a burst ear drum you jerk." Gray said as he rubbed his ear. Chuck was still holding his head and seemed shocked.</p>
<p>"Are you usually this loud?" Dean asked with shock.</p>
<p>"I need to think." Kadir said. Now he was so close to having a mental breakdown. Dean could totally understand him. It was painful.</p>
<p>But as he was about to say something, who walked in through the door came as a surprise for everyone.</p>
<p>It was Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is he... how is he... FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Chuck yelped. Seeing his grandson made him feel shocked.</p>
<p>"Hello my so-called grandpa." Jack said.</p>
<p>"You're being an idiot." Gray said.</p>
<p>"As if you're not. Don't ever spew your hatred on him ever you hear me?!" Kadir said. His voice was threatening. Gray was creeped out by the tone of it.</p>
<p>Jack looked at Dean and Kadir. He asked "Are you both okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm good but you should take a look at Dean." Kadir said. "He got hit by a mind numbing bullet."</p>
<p>"He has no chance." Chuck said. "A corrupted character of mine, an angel I rejected and a hellspawn. None of you have a chance against me." Chuck said with a smug tone in his voice and raised his hand.</p>
<p>But as he was about to shoot a blast, Gray let out a terrifying scream and collapsed. Everyone turned and looked at what was going on this time and who arrived next completely shocked Chuck.</p>
<p>His oldest son Michael was standing in the doorway with Sam and Castiel on his both sides.</p>
<p>"Hello Father." Michael said with a stern voice.</p>
<p>The vibe in the air was intense and the silence was almost deafening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you get out of the cage?" Chuck asked "How did you get here?"</p>
<p>"Took you long enough to open the door and I'm grateful for that kind gesture. But where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you?! Oh, that's right. You were busy with corrupting my sword and my brother's vessel, making everyone use my other brother as a punching bag and killing my nephew. You were so damn busy that you ignored my pleas. Your oldest son was trapped for almost over a decade and you did nothing to help him! Nothing! And now you're trying to fill the free space with a new child who is no different than a bowling pin." Michael explained as he looked at Chuck with a deep hatred.</p>
<p>Michael putting Gray in the same scale as a bowling pin made Jack laugh uncontrollably. Kadir and Dean were also laughing. Sam was giggling like a 12 year old girl and even Castiel was smirking with glee. Chuck on the other hand was not amused at all. He was seething with rage.</p>
<p>"How dare you?!" he sneered.</p>
<p>"No how dare YOU?!" Michael yelled out the last word. "How dare you leave me behind?! I was betrayed! Abandoned! I trusted you! I gave you everything! And you left me to rot! Why?! WHY?!"</p>
<p>Kadir could see the mental scars of Michael. Both of them were fate buddies. Forgotten and left to rot. It was clear that Michael was the real victim.</p>
<p>"I knew you were actually on Lucifer's side." Chuck said. "You knew what you were getting yourself into. You chose your future just like Kadir."</p>
<p>"At least I still have my wings. HE IS WINGLESS!" Michael erupted with rage.</p>
<p>"I gave him a chance to get his wings back. They're right here. But he's too busy with being whined up by your useless sword." Chuck said.</p>
<p>Jack took the wings and showed them to Michael.</p>
<p>"They're really his wings." Michael said.</p>
<p>"See? Was that so hard?" Chuck asked and added "Go on kadir. Take them."</p>
<p>Dean was still worried so he reached for the wings. But he was still numb so he couldn't reach far enough. Sam was busy with trying to take Dean's bullet out.</p>
<p>Kadir reached and held the wings. He was unsure about wearing them as it seemed too easy.</p>
<p>"Got it." Sam said and raised the bullet that hit Dean. Now Dean was finally able to untie himself.</p>
<p>Kadir was so close to retaking what belonged to him. But all of a sudden, Dean snatched the wings and put them on.</p>
<p>"Dean what have you done?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"I couldn't let Kadir have them. They're tainted." Dean said and as soon as these words came out of his mouth, he got struck by the wings and collapsed.</p>
<p>"Holy crap they were really tainted." Sam said and he collapsed too.</p>
<p>Castiel, Jack and Michael collapsed as well but Kadir was not affected whatsoever. But he could feel impending doom taking over him. And the feeling came to him like a strong storm of nightmares.</p>
<p>"Now look who is the bowling pin." Chuck said as he helped Gray stand up.</p>
<p>"I don't need your help." Gray complained.</p>
<p>"Careful you're still a bit weak." Chuck said and added "Now let's enjoy this well deserved victory. I cretaed you perfectly. You clearly have my smart genetics."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jack's Mind</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Jack wake up honey."  </em>a familiar voice said.</p>
<p>Jack opened his eyes and saw Kelly Kline looking at him..</p>
<p>"Mom?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Oh Jack, thank God you're okay. I thought I lost you." Kelly said with relief.</p>
<p>"Mom how did I get here?" Jack asked. "I was in a battle but now..." Jack started but stopped when Kelly said "Only you were able to survive the battle."</p>
<p>"What?!" Jack asked with shock "How?"</p>
<p>"Only you were able to survive. But the others were trapped." Kelly said.</p>
<p>"I have to save them." Jack said and got up.</p>
<p>"No, you can't go back there." Kelly said and sat him back down.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"If you go, you'll put your life in danger. And you'll disappoint me." Kelly said "Forget about them Jack. They're all gone."</p>
<p>"You can't be my mom. My mom wouldn't say that. She would always want me to do the right thing even if it puts my life in danger." Jack said.</p>
<p>"I'm your mom and you have to listen to me." Kelly said and pinned Jack on the bed.</p>
<p>"Get off me!" Jack cried.</p>
<p><em>"Jack it's not your real mom. It's just a hallucination. Be careful." </em>a voice whispered into Jack's ear.</p>
<p>"You're not my mom. None of this is real!" Jack said and blasted fake Kelly Kline. She exploded in a cloud of glitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Reality</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at them being stuck in their own nightmares." Chuck said with a smug look as he looked at a desperate Kadir. "You're all alone now."</p>
<p>"I'm still not giving up and I'll never give up no matter what you do." Kadir said.</p>
<p>"You're more pathetic than them." Gray said.</p>
<p>"Whatever you both dish out, I can take." Kadir said in return "Because as long as you mess with me, I'll defend myself no matter how long it takes or how hard it is."</p>
<p>"You're still powerless against me." Chuck said.</p>
<p>"He can't do anything to stop you this time." Gray said to Chuck.</p>
<p>Kadir went towards Dean and held his hand tight.</p>
<p>"I wonder why I wasn't affected." he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dean's Mind</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he could see around was death. His mom, dad, all of his loved ones.</p>
<p>But what really hurt him the most was Sam's death. It was painful to know that it was his fault that Sam died. He knew he could save him. But it was too late to do anything now.</p>
<p>”What am I supposed to do now?!” Dean cried out “I couldn’t save them. None of them. They trusted me. But I disappointed all of them. I’ll never be able to forgive myself.”</p>
<p>The guilt that took over him was overwhelming. It was very heartbreaking. All those years had brought Dean nothing but pain. And now it was right there in plain sight. It was almost impossible to hold it in now.</p>
<p>Being able to save his loved ones but being too late to do so was Dean’s worst nightmare. The pain of that thought itself was more than enough to be an eternal nightmare. And he couldn’t wake up out of it.</p>
<p><em>“Don’t blame yourself Dean. You’ve done nothing bad.” </em>a voice whispered in his ear and Dean felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.</p>
<p>”I tried my best to keep my loved ones safe and they know it. They trusted me with their lives and they were not disappointed. And even though I couldn’t save all of them, I managed to save some of them. Even more than once.” he said “So I don’t feel bad anymore because I know they understand me and they know that I tried my best.”</p>
<p>As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Dean found himself in one of his beautiful memories with his loved ones. He smiled and allowed himself to be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Reality</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Save your feeling of pity for Sam." Chuck said as he looked at Kadir with amusement. "Having to live a life he never wanted. Unlucky in love because of his hellish nature. Being Lucifer's true vessel and going through the turmoil of it."</p>
<p>"It's because you wrote his story that way." Kadir said as he moved towards Sam. "You wrote his story that way because you think life is cheap. It's not!"</p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that." Chuck responded "But you can't deny the fact that I did a great job."</p>
<p>"I don't think he feels the same way." Gray said "Because he thinks the world is just about having a perfect life with no drama nor conflicts. A boring life without any tragedies. Too boring to live through."</p>
<p>"What do you know?" Kadir asked glaring at Gray "You've been in this world for just a few days. Blinded by your dear daddy and unaware of the good things in this world. I almost pity you for being this much oblivious."</p>
<p>"Better act fast, Kadir." Chuck said with his usual smug look "The time is almost up. Better make a choice. Siding with these pathetic bunch and losing or siding with me and your new brother and winning."</p>
<p>"You're gonna have to do more than this to convince me." Kadir said "I've already lost a lot of things. I've got nothing left to lose."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Chuck asked "You still have your grace."</p>
<p>"Go ahead and take that one as well." Kadir said "I don't wanna make you a liar. I owe no one any lies."</p>
<p>"He could if your grace wasn't so resistant." Gray said "It fights back with the ambition you have inside you. It can blow us up if it gets strong enough."</p>
<p>Kadir knew his grace had the power. But it was barely enough to sustain him. so he didn't trust the power his grace had. He knew he had to keep fighting to protect his grace but he was secretly stuck in the middle. He looked at Chuck and Gray who looked amused by what they were looking at. Then he looked at the fallen Winchesters, Castiel, Jack and Michael. Tears began streaming down from his eyes and he held back a sob. He didn't know what to do. If he sided with Chuck and Gray, he would have a chance to have his wings back and he would be complete as an angel. But he would lose the only people who seemed to care about him and it would cause him more harm than good.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and held Sam's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sam's Mind</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Having fun here Sammy?" Lucifer asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>Sam was back in the Cage with Lucifer. The familiar sight of hell fire and constant lightning accompanied by the sound of loud thunders around the cage with no waya out.</p>
<p>"You are no fun, Sammy." Lucifer said with the same cheery voice "All you've done so far was to just sit in the same spot and mope. It's so boring."</p>
<p>"This can't be happening." Sam said to himself "Not again."</p>
<p>"And this one too." Lucifer said "All you've said so far was this."</p>
<p>Sam was unsure about how real it was. It could very well be another hallucination or another flashback from the time he spent in the cage with Lucifer. Or maybe it really was the Cage itself.</p>
<p>"Come on Sam. Pay attention to me." Lucifer said "I'm bored."</p>
<p>Sam didn't respond. He just kept looking at Lucifer. He was too overwhelmed by the fear that the hellish prison had given him.</p>
<p>"Tell me." Lucifer said "How do you feel? How do you feel knowing that Dean wanted you to be locked in here because of your true nature? How do you feel about him not wanting you to be with him because of the danger you kept causing?"</p>
<p>It was true. Dean never approved Sam's habit of drinking demon blood. After all, that was the thing which caused Sam to trust Ruby who tore the brothers apart. It was the thing that caused Sam to follow a dark path. It was the thing that made Sam think he could use it for good but actually turned out to be worse. It was a curse. It was a dark stain on Sam's soul. A stain that could never be gone. He was marked with the brand of Hell. He was the Devil's prom dress, a demonic freak and actually a murderer. Dean was right about locking him up because he knew it was the time when push came to shove.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Lucifer said as he nodded "Thought so." Then he laughed and started to do a happy dance.</p>
<p>And then Sam heard it. A whisper. He couldn't recognize it as he had never heard anything other than the thunder and the roaring hell fire. <em>"That's not true. You know that's not true. You know Dean would never give up on you."</em></p>
<p>Sam was unsure if that was true. After all, Dean was the one who locked him up in this prison again. But then again, would Dean really have the heart to do that? Would Dean be able to get himself to do that knowing how bad this place had affected Sam and caused him mental anguish? Would Dean be able to move on and live without regretting the decision he had made? It seemed very unlike Dean. He would never do that. He would always look for another way. It always happened that way.</p>
<p>Lucifer was still laughing and doing his happy dance. But he stopped when he noticed Sam moving.</p>
<p>"Dean would never do that." Sam said looking at Lucifer "He wouldn't give up on me that easy. It was the love he felt in his heart for me that gave me the power to take control and drag you into the Cage. He hated my demon blood habit and would want to hunt me if I were a demon. But no matter how much he hated that habit, he never even had the thought of giving up on me.</p>
<p>Lucifer froze in shock for a few seconds before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. And the Cage was gone too. Sam found himself in the Impala with Dean driving them to a nearby bar for a few drinks. Dean looked at Sam and said "I hope they have salad."</p>
<p>"Why?" Sam asked "Have you deicded to change your heart attack diet?"</p>
<p>"Of course not." Dean answered with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.</p>
<p>"Then why do you hope they have salad?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"So maybe you would have a date night as well." Dean teased. Sam did a facepalm but he was smiling at Dean's sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Reality</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you drunk when you created him?" Gray asked Chuck. "Because he's out of his mind."</p>
<p>"I don't know why I created him either." Chuck responded "He's quite a rebel but he knows the only thing he will get in the end is death."</p>
<p>"He is going around and trying to snap them out of their nightmares." Gray said "Can you believe that?"</p>
<p>"He's just wasting his time." Chuck said with a grin. "They're stuck in their worst fears. There's no way he can snap them out."</p>
<p>"I hope you're right." Gray said as he watched Kadir move towards Castiel.</p>
<p>"He chose the most pathetic one out of all of them." Chuck said "The only reason I brought Castiel back all those times anyway was because I enjoyed watching him suffer."</p>
<p>"Was he always this pathetic?" Gray asked. "He used to be more committed to his Heaven duties but now he's just a crybaby with wings." Chuck responded and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Kadir heard everything Chuck said about Castiel. But rather than confronting him, he decided to focus on Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Castiel's Mind</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You failed more often than you succeeded."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You help, but Sam and Dean Winchester are the real heroes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Clean up your mess!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have never done what you were told."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are broken, Castiel."</em>
</p>
<p>All these words echoed in Castiel's head. He was a total failure. He was not worthy to be a real hero.</p>
<p>But what hurt him the most was what Dean asked when Castiel said "Something went wrong. Something always goes wrong."</p>
<p>He could clearly remember it. <em>"And why does that something always seem to be you?"</em></p>
<p>Why did it seem like Castiel was guilty for everything that went wrong? Why would Dean blame him for Mary's death? <em>"You're dead to me."</em></p>
<p>Was it that easy to put the blame on Castiel for everything? Castiel always thought a lot of things could hurt him. But he never thought anything could hurt him as much as Dean not caring about him and his opinions anymore. After all this time, why would Dean treat Castiel like that? <em>"I know you don't like it and I don't really care."</em></p>
<p>Everything seemed so hopeless. Castiel never thought it would all come to this. To do so much for his loved ones and not getting the appreciation he deserved in the end. He remembered how he used to be a badass angel. But now he was just a punching bag. His wings were damaged, his powers were failing him and he was always pushed around like a rag doll. It was the only purpose he was for now.</p>
<p>Not being appreciated by the other angels, not being appreciated by the humans he cared about so much, always being pushed around, always being everyone's punching bag and not being able to change any of those things made Castiel feel like a failure. That's what he was. Just a failure and a crybaby as well.</p>
<p>Castiel always wanted to do the right thing. He had sacrificed so much to achieve his goal. But the world was cruel. Even though he tried his best, he never truly succeeded. Maybe it was true. Maybe he really was broken and was doomed to be a failure.</p>
<p>The pain, the guilt and the sadness was too overwhelming for Castiel. He fell through the endless dark void he was in. It was just like the time he fell from Heaven but this fall was a never ending fall. He wanted to scream but no voice came out.</p>
<p>And then he hit the ground. He couldn't see it but felt the presence of it. Then he heard a cry and looked around.</p>
<p>There it was. A baby with little angel wings. The baby's cry echoed in Castiel's head and he walked towards the baby. For some reason, the baby looked strangely familiar. But Castiel couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>Then he knew who the baby was when he sensed power. It was Jack.</p>
<p>Castiel held baby Jack close. Baby Jack kept crying. It broke Castiel's heart even more and he cried with the baby.</p>
<p>"I couldn't protect you enough." he choked as he hugged baby Jack tighter. Baby Jack wrapped his little wings around Castiel as much as he could. He snuggled into the angel's arms and slowly stopped crying. "Me love you Castiel." he said with his cute baby voice. Castiel kissed the baby's head. "I love you too baby. But I couldn't protect you enough. I failed to be there for you. I failed Heaven, I failed Dean and I failed everyone else who had faith in me."</p>
<p>Baby Jack kept hugging Castiel. He loved the angel hugging him. He sensed the angel's sadness and how much he felt guilty for not being able to protect his loved ones but he didn't mind it. Because he knew the angel would protect him no matter what.</p>
<p>Then Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look but couldn't see anyone. But the touch felt so warm and comforting. And then he heard a whisper coming from the same direction. <em>"Dean forgave you. Jack loves you no matter what. Look how cute he looks in your arms. Don't feel bad. Have faith in yourself."</em></p>
<p>The whisper had a soothing tune and Castiel felt a warm wave of relief inside himself.</p>
<p>"Me love you Castiel." baby Jack repeated and Castiel heard voices again. But this time, they were saying good things.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're family."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I care about you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You always come when I call for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What would we do without you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're special."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're not alone."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There's always hope."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It breaks my heart to see you sad."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're fighting for you."</em>
</p>
<p>Castiel looked at baby Jack. Baby nephilim was smiling at the angel. "Smile for me." he said with his baby voice.</p>
<p>And Castiel did as baby Jack said. He smiled. Smiled for the blessing in his arms, smiled for the family he had, smiled for the people who cared about him.</p>
<p>"My family is my strength." he said "They're the reason I keep fighting. They will always be a part of me."</p>
<p>And then his surroundings changed. Now he was sitting on grass which was blanketed by the warm sun.</p>
<p>""Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled out from a few steps away and Castiel saw Dean trying to get up with Sam's help.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"I dropped the baby bottle!" Dean yelled back "Now I'm covered in warm milk and it made my clothes stink."</p>
<p>Baby Jack laughed at Dean.</p>
<p>Sam threw spare clothes at Dean. "Good with kids. But drops a baby bottle and spills the milk. Way to go Dean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Reality</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is starting to get boring." Gray said.</p>
<p>"Yeah if he had taken his wings, he wouldn't have to deal with any of this." Chuck said. "I was actually hoping Dean would kill him but oh well. That's good enough."</p>
<p>"Yeah but I wonder something." Gray said "What they say about you, are they true?"</p>
<p>"Of course not." Chuck said "You know they're lying."</p>
<p>"I know but I couldn't help myself." Gray said.</p>
<p>"You're way better than the other angels I've created." Chuck said "Willing to be on my side. Always doing what I ask you to do. You're even more obedient than Michael is."</p>
<p>Gray smiled. "I know. That's why you love me. Because I'm a good child."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Chuck said in return.</p>
<p>"Let's hope Kadir understands that he's just wasting his time." Gray said "Points for trying. Super impressed. But he's just talking to a wall."</p>
<p>Kadir glared at Gray but didn't say anything. He shrugged and moved towards Michael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Michael's Mind</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't even the favorite child. He was just a tool for his daddy's chores. Doing the dirty work and not even thinking about questioning any of that only hurt Michael more without even knowing he was in pain.</p>
<p>Add to that the time he was in the Cage. Being trapped there and no one caring about him was like a punch to gut.</p>
<p>He never knew the truth. He had to learn it the hard way. He was left alone ruling Heaven after having to cast out the brother he loved so much with all his heart. It was either Lucifer or Heaven and he had to choose Heaven even though he wanted to do the opposite. But despite all that and obeying to his father and his stupid requests, he was left rotting in the Cage without a care.</p>
<p>Some family huh? Family his ass. If his family was truly a family, he wouldn't have to spend a goddamn decade in the Cage reserved for Lucifer because he would be saved.</p>
<p>Now he was back in the Cage. But this time, he was all alone. No one heard his silent screams. He was abandoned for eternity. Was that his punishment? If it was, what was it for? He had done everything he was asked to without a question. But then what was this punishment for? For not being good enough? Why was he in the Cage again? Why?</p>
<p>"I just want all of this to stop and go away!" he cried and threw himself on the hard floor. He curled himself into a ball and started to sob uncontrollably. His surroundings changed and now he was in a ring of fire. He didn't get up. He didn't do anything. He just kept crying and sobbing. It was pointless to fight back or even react because nothing would change. He figured it out eventually. He figured out what this punishment was for. It was for being loyal to an absent father and blindly following his orders. He felt like angel blades were cutting into his skin and he cried harder. He could feel the pain and the blood pouring out of the wounds.</p>
<p>"If I have to live like this, then I don't wanna live at all!" he cried this time. Dying was way better than feeling this pain. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!" he choked. "Kill me! End my pain!"</p>
<p>The pain got worse and more blood poured out of the wounds as new ones formed right away. Michael started to choke harder. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything. He was drowned in his own blood and tears. His father had left him to rot and die without a care and now that's exactly what was happening. Michael was rotting. He was dying.</p>
<p>But all of a sudden, everything went silent. He felt something wrapping around him. Something soft and comfy. It felt like a pair of angel wings. But it couldn't be his own wings. They were probably burned because of the fire. Something about these wings felt soothing. He wanted the feeling to be real. He wanted his pain to end. He allowed himself to take in the warmth of the wings and smiled. The whisper he heard afterwards was as soothing as the wings wrapped around him. <em>"Don't feel guilty, Mikey. You've done nothing wrong."</em></p>
<p>It was true. Michael had done nothing wrong. He still had another family caring about him. And it was more than enough.</p>
<p>"I know I've done nothing wrong." he said "And I still have something worth fighting for. The pure love in my heart for the ones who truly care about me."</p>
<p>Then his surroundings changed. Now he was at a playroom and was playing with baby Lucifer. Baby Lucifer was laughing and trying to catch the little halos Michael was making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Reality</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's enough." Kadir said "Stop it. You've already beaten them. There's no reason to continue."</p>
<p>"What if I don't stop?" Chuck said "You think you have a chance against me?"</p>
<p>As much as Kadir hated it, Chuck was kinda right. What could a wingless angel be able to do against God?</p>
<p>"Have you wondered why nothing happened to you Kadir?" Chuck asked. Kadir didn't answer the question.</p>
<p>"Because you're weak." Chuck continued "You're mistrustful."</p>
<p>It was true. Kadir never trusted anyone because everytime he did, he got hurt. He was weak because he was naive. He was so naive that he thought he had a chance.</p>
<p>"I sense weakness inside you." Chuck said with a grin. "You're lowering your guard. Not good for your grace."</p>
<p>"Go ahead and take his grace." Gray said "Do it before he makes another move."</p>
<p>Chuck took Kadir's wings from Dean first. Then he set them on fire. Kadir couldn't even react because he was frozen in shock. He stopped holding Michael's hand and backed away slowly. Then he stopped and kept looking at Chuck.</p>
<p>"You really created a crybaby." Gray said and threw a syringe at Chuck. Chuck caught the syringe and moved towards Kadir. "I knew you wouldn't last long."</p>
<p>He placed one hand on Kadir's chin and pressed the needle of the syringe onto his neck. "You finally gave in. I can finally extract your grace."</p>
<p>Something flew and almost impaled Chuck. Kadir snapped out of his shocked trance and lifted himself up a little.</p>
<p>Michael was getting up from his spot. There was an angel blade close to Chuck and everyone else was also getting up. Chuck reached for the blade but it vanished. "How the hell did you all snap out of it?!"</p>
<p>"You thought Kadir was weak." Michael said. "But he was actually powerful enough to snap us out of our nightmares."</p>
<p>"When you knocked us out into our nightmare dimensions, he became a dream whisperer and snapped us out back into the real world." Dean added.</p>
<p>"You stupid son of a bitch!" Gray yelled at Chuck. "You should've finished him off while you still could!"</p>
<p>"It's not my damn fault you cocky dickhead!" Chuck said glaring at Gray.</p>
<p>"Your dickhead daddy burned my damn wings!" Kadir said looking at Gray with deep hatred "You're a damn dumbass you know that right?"</p>
<p>"How dare you say that when you were the one who made the stupid choice of believing what he said?!" Gray said with anger.</p>
<p>"I hate you. Because you're the actual dumbass." Kadir said and pushed Chuck away.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'm not in love with you either." Gray said in a half teasing and half insulting way. "And if he can't take your grace, I will."</p>
<p>But before he could even take a step, Dean shot a mind numbing bullet. It hit Gray straight in the forehead which made him collapse right away.</p>
<p>Chuck screamed with anger when he saw what happened. He shot up right away and pinned Dean to the wall.</p>
<p>"Dean!" Kadir exclaimed. "Get out of here all of you." Dean said "Go! Get out."</p>
<p>"Dean we can't leave you here." Kadir protested.</p>
<p>"You're not strong enough." Dean choked as he felt his bones breaking. "Get out of here."</p>
<p>Kadir had no choice but to do as Dean said. He grabbed Michael's hand and vanished with Sam, Castiel and Jack.</p>
<p>"Chuck is gonna torture Dean." Jack said with fear. Kadir nodded. "I wish I could do more."</p>
<p>"You snapped us out of our nightmares and that's more than enough." Michael said "You'd better get some rest."</p>
<p>"I'm okay." Kadir objected.</p>
<p>"No, you look exhausted." Michael said "Go and get some rest."</p>
<p>Still protesting but not having any other choice, Kadir decided to do as Michael said. He entered one of the empty rooms and collapsed onto the bed. His only hope was that Dean would be okay. It was all he could think about as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>And the only thing he heard before falling asleep was Michael saying "And you were saying you were fine. Nope. Didn't think so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Betrayed! Abandoned! I trusted you! I gave you everything! And you left me to rot! Why?! WHY?!" was actually Sammy Lawrence's line in Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5. I thought that line was perfect for Michael. Let me know if you agree with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>